Forevermore
by Kate-inator
Summary: Maya, Max 2, is alive, cold and alone, in The School. Dylan, Max's "Perfect Other Half," is heartbroken now that Max and Fang are back together. The Apocalypse strikes and Maya stumbles upon a paradise island-the on where The Flock is staying. Maya and Dylan swap their stories of rejection and find that maybe their love-lives aren't hopeless...but only if they can forget the past.


**Hey, Maximum Ride fans! I 3 Maximum Ride, but I wasn't happy with Nevermore. So I'm changing it and bringing in a romance between Dylan and Maya. It'll pick up later…**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to James Patterson**

Forevermore

Chap. 1

Maya was supposed to be dead.

But, then again, she was a clone, so she exactly _meant _to be alive anyway.

Still, she had fallen from 500 feet up, her body crumpling like a used, plastic water bottle. Her limbs at awkward angles, broken and flowing blood. Her wings had failed her, they let her fall, helpless.

Oh, yeah, she had wings. Correction: _has _wings. No joke.

She shivered in her sleep as she felt the familiar tickle of her tan, white streaked wings. They looked like a gross cup of coffee, two parts coffee, two parts cream, just as the two started to mix.

She gradually, reluctantly pulled herself out of a sleepy stupor. She slowly ran her fingers through her short blond hair. She loved the cut, mainly because it set her apart from Max, her stunt double. It was a reminder of the fact that she refused to be Max 2, the back-up in case "super girl" didn't save a world. She was Maya. _Not _Max.

_Good,_ she thought sarcastically as she rolled over. _At least I remember my name and occupation._

But as she lay God-knows-where, dreamily stirring, she recalled her death. She had been fighting a…flying wolf-man. An Eraser. Ari, was his name. He used to be Ari, he was a clone. Ari had been her friend. He really was dead. He gave her a swift uppercut and, taken by surprise, she fell. She was so shocked, she didn't think to snap open he wings. She just fell. As she was falling, she looked down and saw Fang running toward her.

_Fang_, she had thought. _Oh God, Fang! Why did you have to be so fricking beautiful?! Silent but deadly (no pun intended), dark and brooding. I fell for you. Hard. But you was like everyone else, you loved Max. That arrogant little do-gooder…_

Her bitter thoughts faded as she fell into the dark, never-ending pit of his beautiful eyes.

"Fang… I love you." She croaked with her dying breath, pouring in her emotion.

He was supposed to say 'I love you,' and kiss her passionately, holding on to their final moments together. But he didn't.

"I know," he said.

He may as well hold up a sign saying:

'Sorry, I love Max, so even while I'm standing here watching you die, I can't bring myself to love you.'

But, of course, he would only make a sign that long for someone he loved. Like Max.

Hot tears drove her to blink.

She sucked in a breath, cringing at the bright light. Her vision danced with blue and yellow spots, taunting her.

She listened to her surroundings. Now that she was fully awake she could hear that it sounded like a zoo. Or a torture chamber. It smelled like antiseptic. Familiar…

Her vision sharpened. She could make out a white wall with white doors in front of her. But she still couldn't quite see clearly. She saw…vertical lines?

She thought, _maybe it just might take a minute for my vision to clear. I did _die_ after all._

One of the white doors open, revealing a studious man in a white lab coat.

Jeb. That was his name.

Oh my God, Jeb.

_Why can't I see…oh no. No!_

"B-b-bars, c-cage!" She stammered, barely audible.

Hello Max 2. We've been wondering how Max will respond to the upcoming apocalypse, but know, we just test _your _reactions, _your_ limits. Well, we better get to it, so many tests, so little time."

His voice was cheerful but his eyes were sad. Not sad enough though. Max was his little darling, she was the backup.

Maya saw red. A deep hatred coursed through her veins. This man had cloned his precious wonder-child in case she ever screwed up. He MADE her. She had gotten away from him but now-he had her back. _Here._

The School.

Maya did the only logical thing; she let out a blood curdling scream, regurgitating all her anger, hatred, jealousy, and longing. She blacked out.

Maya, Max 2, was alive.

She should have been dead. She _wished_ she was dead.

But her journey had only just begun.

**That's all for now! Please review!**


End file.
